sugarbombfandomcom-20200214-history
Quick Start Guide
Welcome to the SugarBombed Quick Start Guide Page. Here you will find a quick and simple guide and rule set on how to edit pages within this Wikia. Here you will also find links to all the Templates that you can use when you create your Wikia Pages. Editing Etiquette Introduction When editing the page we ask you to stick to a certain etiquette which is of defined by the Wikia itself, but you should also stick to the rules we've set on SugarBombed.com(Link). Adding Pages and Templates If you decide to add pages and content it is really important to know the basics of what you're doing. Please refer to the help section of the Wikia(HERE) to help you getting started. Check some examples and press the Edit button on any page to see its code. But be careful, when you press the Edit button it only enables the Visual Editor which isn't as capable as the Source Editor, where you can add inline CSS code and HTML code. To go into the source editor you simply press the drop down menu next to the Cancel button (upper right corner) and select Source Editor. While in the source editor you will be able to add code, but again you will have to know the basics of HTML, CSS and Wiki editing to be able to do anything while in the Source Editor. You can create a new page by: *Simply adding a link into the code of the page Link to New Page - notice that the part on the left is the LINK and has an underscore, and the part on the right is the text the user will actually see)on an existing page *or by pressing "Contribute" -> "Add Page", but don't forget to add the link to the new page somewhere. Editing the page itself is up to you I can't give you many pointers except that you should stick to the theme I've already created in the pages that exit before you start editing. The basic idea is to copy/paste the code from a thematically same source into your new page and edit the information with the information you are trying to add. For instance, you found a new gun in the Commonwealth and wanna add it. You do the following: * Create an new page by adding a link in the Fallout 4 Weapons page * Then copy the whole "Laser Musket" page(template and all), * delete all the stuff that isn't important for you, * upload a new picture for the Weapon Infobox. * Fill the page with the information you want and then publish it. Every page will be curated and if you write something profane or outside the rules you will be warned and banned from editing the Wiki. Adding Pictures and Naming Convention When adding pictures please stick to some basic rules: * The basic Naming convention is: ** '''__' ** You can use either Caps Case or Underscore to separate words, try to avoid using SPACES. ** For example: Fallout_4'_Game_Case, Fallout4_GameCase_''LowQuality, 'Elder_Scrolls_V_Skyrim_Winterun'_Exterior_Shot * Pictures for the all Infobox-es(all parts of the infobox) shouldn't be larger then 1920x1080. ** There is really no need for them to be so large, since this is only an infobox ** If you want to add additional pictures to better represent something add pictures in the Pictures section of each page * There is no size limit for other pictures in the Pictures section. * When adding pictures to the Pictures section of a page ALWAYS do the following: ** When adding more then 4 pictures always use the Wikia gallery tag to create a gallery, use a size of 300px or 200px ** Always add captions to describe what is on the picture! Locations Naming Convention When editing the '''Locations '''page you should stick to the following: * Buildings are always in italics, except when they are a individual location. * When editing the Cities and Towns part of the page: ** City/Town is always Sub-Heading 1 ** A part of that city is written normally ** A building within a city and part of the City is in italics. * Remember to ADD LINKS to the locations * ADD tags to each individual location! '''Templates Here you will find all the templates that you need to create any kind of article or page. If you think you are savvy enough to change the Templates you are welcome to do so, just remember to test each template on each of the major browsers, because adding a lot of HTML code to the template could possibly cause the template to now work on some browsers. Also if at all possible stick to the templates I've set in the sense of writing templates syntactically the was I did. Also always add a description to the template itself and a usage example. And Lastly don't forget to add a link to the template here. Adding The templates is easy... You can do the following: * Copy the code and just add it to the page * Press Insert (while in the Visual Editor) and go under Templates and just search for the template. Every template added via the Visual Editor is filled with a special Template Visual Editor which makes things a lot easier if you aren't to savvy with codding. Infobox Templates * Video Game Infobox * Character Build Infobox * Game Character Infobox * Ingame Location Infobox Other Templates * Leveling Guide * Final Form Equipment * Final Form Stats Change Log ::''Important: ''Change Log When you add or edit something be sure to add it into the change log in the link above. Only add stuff to the change log when you make large edits (like adding a brand new link/brand new page or adding a lot of new content to an existing page. Category:Guidelines Category:Administration Category:Moderation Category:Creation